


猫步轻悄

by Teemo3066



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemo3066/pseuds/Teemo3066





	猫步轻悄

上接《谈判》。

 

罗熙的前公司拿下了“三六重工”的单子，代价就是赔上罗熙，让他成为了吴石的秘书，卫生间一战后，更是成为贴身的那种秘书。

前老板在和罗熙诀别的时候，仿佛把自己当成了在雷峰塔外与白娘子分别的许仙。不过转瞬就被吴总裁公司友情客串饰演法海的HR一把拉着前老板的手，甩了回去，又打开车门，把罗熙恭恭敬敬的请上车。

罗熙在吴石的公司适应的很好，工作也让人挑不出纰漏，这种实力与美貌并存的空降兵，让公司的闲言碎语制造机们只配闭嘴惊艳。

但最近罗熙感受到吴石看他的眼神和之前不太一样了。躲躲闪闪，两人目光相撞时，吴石总是迅速的把视线投向别处。

明明自己从小到大，都是光彩照人，让人移不开眼，来到吴石这里也是被姐姐妹妹送花，被哥哥弟弟邀约的存在。怎么偏偏吴总裁开始突然冷淡起来。

这狗贼，吃干抹净不认人？上周谈判的时候，谁他娘的在我耳边叫着“熙熙”，谁让我叫“老”……

罗熙疯狂的腹诽停在“老”字之后“公”字之前。算了君子坦荡荡，我倒要看看你吴石葫芦里卖的什么药。

这天早上，罗熙去公司偷偷换上了保洁人员的工装，在吴石进了办公室坐下之后，罗熙一手压低帽檐，一手推车假装打扫卫生，进了吴总裁的休息室。

吴石还不知道自己在罗熙心里被如此批斗。要是听到了那些腹诽，肯定哭天抢地的大喊“夫人，为夫冤枉啊！”

吴石最近确实在故意躲开罗熙，甚至为这事有点焦头烂额，他觉得他和罗熙是卫生间定情——不正式，像是炮友，虽然他有了罗熙家的出入权，但总觉得名不正言不顺。

吴石发呆的时候，突然瞄到左侧总裁休息室的门猛地拉开。门框那儿扒拉着一个露出半截身子的人。

罗熙穿着深V的黑色毛衣，稍微凌乱的头发上，佩戴了两个毛茸茸的猫耳发夹，一小半脸藏在门框后，水润的眼睛微红的眼眶带着娇俏的表情打量着吴石，却又显得有些怯生生的。

罗熙心中冷哼一声。果然没有移开视线，这个喜新厌旧的狗贼！

虽然心里怒涛狂啸，但罗熙的身体却往另一个极端行事。

在吴石呆愣的目光中，罗熙跪了下去，双手撑在地上，宽大的毛衣覆盖了一半手掌，像是一只慵懒的黑猫踩着轻悄的步伐爬向吴石。

这时吴石才完全看清，那毛衣领口处性感的锁骨，还残留着自己亲口种下的未消的吻痕，锁骨上方颀长的脖颈上带着一条缀着小小黄金铃铛的黑色丝绸choker。露出的半截腰腹，虽然纤细但是却肌理分明。而罗熙的下身只穿着一条黑色的四角裤，臀部中间居然还高高竖起一条猫尾！

罗熙爬的很缓慢，11年的芭蕾功底，让他很完美的模仿着猫咪走路时关节的错落感。白皙的小腿和双脚缓缓的前进，被粗糙的地毯磨得微微发红。每向前一步，脖子上的小铃铛就在安静的总裁办公室发出摄人心魄的细微声音。

这一切对吴石来说就像是伊甸园的禁果，是世上最极致的诱惑。

“熙熙……”

吴石躺坐在椅子上，一手撑着头，一手在自己身上解扣、抚摸。

吴石双腿大大的张开，那藏青色西装外套已经被解开了纽扣，右手不断轻抚着的高耸裆部暴露在罗熙的视线里。

罗熙的下体已经撑起了黑色的四角裤，但他极力的控制自己，依旧不慌不忙的爬向了吴石的桌底，然后乖巧的分开双腿跪坐着，歪着头看着吴石。

吴石见罗熙没有爬到自己的身上，稍微有些泄气，想用那才定制的锃亮的深棕色牛津鞋去轻踩罗熙的性器。

罗熙却灵巧的一把抓住了吴石的鞋，把它捧在面前，柔情的看了一瞬吴石的眼睛，随后垂下眼睑，像小奶猫喝奶一样，伸出粉嫩的舌头一下下的轻轻舔舐着吴石的鞋。

吴石感觉自己有点无法呼吸，他解开了自己裤子，正想钻到桌下和小奶猫一亲芳泽的时候……

咚、咚、咚……

“吴总在吗？我是阿汪，有要您亲自过目的急件。”

这是什么不长眼的员工！

开！除！

虽然吴石总裁内心非常愤怒，但还是立刻把腿放正，又把椅子拉近，双肘撑在桌面上，双手交叉抵在嘴上。

“进……”

一个带着眼睛，头发梳的一丝不苟的小青年，抱着一叠厚厚的材料进来了。

“吴总，这是罗秘书的所有资料，包括家庭成员、工作经历、所有亲戚朋友的背景和以前的恋爱关系。”

吴石总裁只觉得自己的下体被温暖的覆盖起来，随后又被轻轻地咬了一口。

桌面下的罗秘书，听到自己的身家背景被这样详细调查的时候，为了表达自己的不满，用双唇把被吴石阳物撑得满满的白色四角裤含住，随后牙齿轻轻的对着里面的大肉棒咬了一口。

“嗯……哼……”

吴石总裁愣是把舒适的声音转成了清嗓的哼声，随后身体又挺了挺，好让自己看起来更人模狗样一点。

“吴总，您没事吧？”

“没事……”

吴石总裁极力掩饰自己的不自然，但桌下的小野猫开始使坏了。

罗熙拉开吴石总裁已经被濡湿的白色内裤，把那根阳物整根吞入自己的咽喉。随后又吐出来，用舌尖轻柔的刺进那阳物的铃口，再把铃口流出的液体，全数卷入口中，又吞入腹中。

罗熙吞咽吴石的液体时，甚至还抬起头，带着幽怨的眼神盯着吴石。仿佛在质问他为什么不来陪自己。

吴石总裁刚用双手扶额，低下头去看罗熙，就看到这样一副委屈的小猫哭奶图。

“宝贝……”

吴石总裁低沉的叫了一声。

“啥？”阿汪瞬间接道。

吴石总裁抬起头，摆摆手。

“资料放这儿吧，我慢慢看，你先……出去……”

吴石总裁重新交叉的双手，手指疯狂的用力相互夹着，好让微不足道的痛感帮自己保持清醒。

“吴总，这里最后还有一个罗秘书的对接文件需要您签字。”阿汪抽出了最下面的一份文件。

“我……哼……嗯……等会儿让人给你送过去……”

“可是吴总，人事部现在就要呀，说方便罗秘书更好的开展工作！”

吴石总裁只好拿起笔，准备龙飞凤舞地签好之后让对面的人赶快滚！谁知道刚埋下头，签了个“吴”字，眼角的余光就扫到桌下搞事的小野猫。

罗熙侧着脸，把自己的头枕在吴石的大腿根部，把吴石白色的四角裤拉到底，又伸出的小巧的舌头在那漆黑茂密的丛林里追逐舔弄两颗吴石的球，眼神却一直挑逗的流连在吴石的脸上。那白皙脖子上的铃铛随着舌头的伸缩而微微作响。

于是剩下的“石”字就自然而然的写呲了……

吴石总裁终于把字签好了，赶紧让这不长眼的职员滚蛋。

抱着文件转身离开的阿汪自言自语道：“这罗秘书没来吗？我这儿还有些文件要他亲自签名呢！”

“喵~”

从吴石总裁桌下传来一声猫叫。

阿汪风一般的旋转过来：“吴总，您办公室有猫吗？”

吴石总裁现在只想把面前这个没眼力劲儿的员工一刀náng死。

但他还是清了清嗓子，带着依旧有些沙哑的声音说：“刚跑来了一只小野猫，我挺喜欢的，你不用管。”

“哦……好的！”阿汪终于带上门，滚了出去。

……

吴石俯身，一把抱起罗熙，让他踩在自己的鞋子上，用手去抚摸罗熙那已经湿润了顶端的黑色小帐篷，不断在上面搔刮、搓揉。

“小野猫，装得很清纯啊，都湿成这样了。”

罗熙有些受不住这强烈的刺激，双手紧紧抓住吴石宽厚的双肩，把自己拉向他，脚趾也不受控制的跟着蜷缩。

吴石用双手缓缓脱掉了罗熙的四角裤，却不料那猫尾是连在四角裤上的情趣肛塞，也就顺着一并被吴石拔了出来。

“哈……啊……”

罗熙双手挂在吴石的脖子上，猛地把自己的头大幅度的后仰，脖子上黑色丝绸choker缀着的铃铛也发出清脆的响声，之后就随着脖子上跳动的脉搏发出细细微微的声音。

吴石看到那猫尾上的情趣棒全是罗熙晶莹而粘稠的体液，随即一手搂着罗熙的腰，另一手用两根手指向罗熙身后的秘穴探去，还使坏的用手在那里模仿着交媾的动作。

罗熙却开始不耐烦的扭动臀部，嘴里轻哼着，想要把吴石的手挤出去。

“熙熙，怎么了？”

吴石有些费解，但当他和罗熙的目光交会时，他就明白了。那眼神里全是得不到满足的欲望。

“熙熙乖，我太大了，不好好扩张，你会受伤的。”

吴石说完还把两根手指拿出来，带着粘稠的液体在罗熙面前晃悠。

罗熙听着吴石不知羞的说着自己“大”，又看着他手上沾着自己的体液，顿时觉得害臊起来，把脸埋进了吴石的胸口，隔着衬衣轻轻啃噬吴石的乳首。

“嘶……小野猫。”

吴石发出轻微的吃痛声。

吴石的三根手指在罗熙体内一点也不老实，不仅来回抽插，还在里面抠动着罗熙的肠壁，感受那滑腻的柔软和温暖。

“小野猫，主人来喂饱你了。”

吴石火速的脱下自己的裤子，把罗熙抱在宽大透明的落地窗前，让他背对自己。

吴石把自己的阳物缓缓送入罗熙体内，感受罗熙的肠道紧致的包裹着自己的下体。右手从罗熙的黑色毛衣里穿过，捏住乳首轻捻慢挑，左手掰过罗熙的头部，让他侧头和自己吻得激烈。交换的津液来不及吞咽，就粘连着落到两人的肩头和胸膛。

罗熙脖子上的铃铛随着吴石的抽动而有节奏的响着，他被这铃声惊醒了一丝理智。

“我……不要……在窗边……哼……啊……”

罗熙被顶弄的好不容易断断续续的说完这番话，脸就被吴石轻轻的按着贴在了窗上，随后吴石的脸也跟着靠了过来。

“窗边正好，让下面的人都看看我的小野猫有多浪！”

吴石刚说完，罗熙就觉得明明有几十层楼高，但那些渺小的身影似乎都驻足停下来看着自己。

“不……啊……吴石，不……行……”

罗熙整个人趴在落地窗上，抽插的律动让他的性器也在玻璃上摩擦。

“宝贝，你叫我什么？”

吴石说话的时候每次都把自己的阳物完全退出，再重新重重的顶入罗熙的身体，似乎故意要让罗熙娇喘出声。

“老……公……”

罗熙上次在卫生间的记忆涌了出来，脱口而出这两个字。

“不对，这次不是老公。”

吴石恶作剧的用手捏了捏罗熙的性器，再用食指把那铃口的粘液挑起来，送到罗熙嘴边。

罗熙伸出舌头缠绕着吴石的手指，在他想把吴石的食指整根含入嘴里的时候，吴石却把手收回来放进自己嘴里。

“小野猫的味道真不错。”

吴石一边当着罗熙的面舔着，一边说。

罗熙被吴石的话语和动作挑逗的大口大口的喘息，做着吞咽动作的喉咙，牵动着铃铛发出令人着迷的声响。

“主人……主人……”

罗熙眼角被情欲熏蒸染上了红色，那句小野猫让他开了窍，嗓音里带着些许哭腔。

“宝贝，你叫这么大声，是想让外面的人都来看看你现在的样子吗？我办公室的门可没锁。”

吴石的语言不断刺激着身下的罗熙，突然觉得身下的肠壁紧紧的收缩了，随后就看到玻璃窗上一阵阵的白浊液体顺流而下。

罗熙失神的趴在玻璃窗上大口喘气，吴石从他身后退了出来，转身拉过椅子坐了下来。

“小野猫，现在要怎么服侍主人呢？”

吴石双腿大开，挺起青筋缠绕的阳物向罗熙展示着他傲人的尺寸。

身前的性器处于不应期的罗熙，看着吴石擎天的阳物，跨开腿坐了上去，让吴石重新进入自己体内。随后他把头缓缓的靠在吴石肩膀上，用手指隔着衬衣在吴石精壮的胸膛上画着圈。

“主人……等一下再动……”

吴石以为会被已经射过的罗熙冷落，而悲惨的自己用手解决，完全没想过罗熙会继续配合他。瞬间下体又不安分的缓缓抽送起来。

罗熙慢慢适应了身后的阳物，开始自己掌控节奏。

“主人……我来。”

罗熙和吴石十指紧扣，慢慢晃动身体，让吴石的阳物在体内刺的更深，深达让罗熙最舒服的那一点。

吴石，完全是蒙圈的状态，小野猫一样的罗熙坐在身上自己动。那脖子上的铃铛发出富有节奏的声响，黑色V领毛衣领口那性感的锁骨，让吴石再也忍不住，只好随着本能前倾身体含住、吮吸，直到在上面种出一个又一个小草莓。

吴石一只手把罗熙的V领拉的更开，露出了胸前粉色的乳首，然后用自己的舌尖不住的拨弄。另一只手抚摸着罗熙的臀部，时不时的轻轻拍上一掌，那里柔嫩的肌肤慢慢晕染上了淡淡的粉色。

这些刺激太过强烈，罗熙感觉自己身体快要融化了，秘穴也不断重复着收缩和放松的节奏。

“宝贝……主人和你一起……”

吴石抱着罗熙的腰，把自己脸埋在罗熙的胸口，罗熙仰起脖子有些失控的轻叫出声。

办公室外的人们忽然安静了一瞬间，互相对视着，几秒后嘴角带着笑意继续工作。

罗熙感受到吴石充满力道射出的精液在自己肠道里轻柔掠过，而吴石看到了罗熙身前性器流出的透明的液体，他知道他把自己的小野猫干的前列腺高潮了。

吴石调整了两人的姿势，把罗熙打横抱在自己胸前，输入了解锁密码，让助理派人来清理一下办公室，没注意到罗熙的眼睛一只睁着一只闭着偷偷瞟了键盘，暗自记下了密码。

随后吴石抱着罗熙进了总裁休息室的浴室清理。

五分钟后，办公室门外的监控摄像头中，一名穿着保洁人员衣服的男子，嘴角掠过一丝笑意，进到了总裁办公室，看着落地窗上那白浊的痕迹，和总裁椅子上的不明液体，旋即背过身解锁手机打开微信，在已经更名为“霸道吴总俏秘书”的群里发送了一句——“石锤了！”

 

-待续-


End file.
